Hermione's One True Love
by AllPowerfulPeach
Summary: This about Hermione figuring out who her ONE true love is...........
1. Chapter 1: Get Downloaded

(A/N: Whenever you see a sentence that begins with this, *, that means it is an action - NO ONE IS SPEAKING WHEN THIS, *, IS AT THE BEGINNING OR THE END OF A SENTENCE!!!! Thank you! )  
  
Chapter 1: Get Downloaded  
*Harry was very thankful to get away from the Dursley's this summer. Now that he's 16 he only had one year left at Hogwarts. :-( This disappointed Harry. But with only one more year left at Hogwarts, it meant that Harry would be able to pursue his dream - to become an Auror!*  
  
Harry had just arrived at Diagon Alley and started to look at his supplies list when someone started shouting his name.  
"Harry! Harry! HARRY!!!" Hermione called.  
  
Harry- Hello Hermione. Hello Ron.  
  
Hermione- Have you heard the news?!!?!?  
  
Harry- What news?  
  
*Ron butted into the conversation and said* "Why don't we find a table to SIT at?"  
  
*The trio went to the ice cream shop and sat down at a random table.*  
  
Hermione- Well? Have you heard the news?  
  
Harry- WHAT NEWS?!!??!?!?!  
  
Ron- I'm guessing he doesn't know what you're talking about Hermione.  
  
Hermione- And I doubt he would - unless, The Daily Prophet has stopped coming to your house; HAS it stopped coming Harry?  
  
Harry- *Utterly perplexed on how Hermione thought it had stopped coming* No, I just haven't been reading it lately.  
  
Hermione- Well you should be reading it because you would know what "News" we are talking about.  
  
Ron- Good enough reason for me!  
  
Hermione- Ron!  
  
Ron- What? I was just agreeing with you Hermione!  
  
Hermione- Sure Ron. Anyhoo - Harry! Dumbledore got Hogwarts - COMPUTERS!!!!!!  
  
Harry- Computers?!?!?!?! Really!?!?!?!  
  
Hermione- Yes. Yes, really!!  
  
Harry- Wait - Why?  
  
Hermione- Well, The Daily Prophet said that Dumbledore wanted to know how Muggles used computers, SO, he gave the school a Computer Lab!!!  
  
Ron- *Mumbles* I still don't know how to USE a computer!!!!  
  
Hermione- Well then Ron, I guess you won't be in there anytime soon. Unlike Ginny, who is VERY interested in a muggle-contraption - as you and your father call it.  
  
Harry- By the way, where IS Ginny?  
  
Hermione- I don't know; the last time I saw her was when I asked her where Ron was.  
  
Ron- Don't look at me! She said she had to go meet somebody. And can someone please tell me what is SO GREAT about a COMPUTER?!!?!?!??!?!  
  
Hermione- You can talk to people online- through AOL Instant Messenger, you can send e-m@ils, you can write things and you can play games.  
  
Ron- Can't you do that with just about anything?!?!?!?! And what is an e-m@il!!!  
  
Hermione- *exasperated* It is where you can leave a message for someone if you can't meet them in person or if you can't call them on the phone.  
  
Ron- Ooooooooooooooohhh! *mumbles* But I still don't know how to USE a computer.  
  
Hermione- Oh don't complain Ron! The article also says that Dumbledore will be giving anyone who doesn't know what a computer is, lessons.  
  
Ron- LESSONS!?!!??!?!/!?!?!!?!?!?!?!  
  
Hermione- Lessons on how to USE a computer, Ron.  
  
*Harry knew this would turn into another fight so he changed the subject.*  
  
Harry- So, Ron, been to any Quidditch games lately?  
  
Ron- *snorted* No. Well, except, one.  
  
Harry- What one? Ireland vs. Scotland? Or Finland vs. Norway? Or another one I haven't seen the results for?  
  
Ron- *grunted* None of those.  
  
Hermione- Why don't you just tell him Ron!  
  
Ron- Fine.... It was Finland vs. Bulgaria  
  
Harry- Oh really. Was Krum playing... or is he off of the team or something?  
  
Ron- Oh he's still playing alright.. He even asked me to give this note to Hermione. *Ron held up an envelope with Hermione's name on it*  
  
Hermione- Give ME THAT!!! *She stood up and snatched the note and opened the envelope and started to read it*  
*After a few minutes Hermione squealed*  
  
Harry- What?  
  
Hermione- *gleefully* Viktor. Viktor has a computer!  
  
Ron- *sarcastically* Oh whoopee!  
  
*Hermione gave him a disapproving look*  
  
Harry- Anything else?  
  
Hermione- He has his own e-m@il address and his own screen name! And- and- and-  
  
Harry- And what?  
  
Hermione- He is coming here - Diagon Alley - TODAY - to visit!!!!!!!  
  
*Harry just noticed Ginny walking up the cobblestone path behind Hermione; she was deep in conversation with......*  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Ron vs. Krum!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Ron vs Krum

Chapter 2: Ron vs. Krum  
  
(A/N: J.K. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters. I am writing  
this because I am a BIG Harry Potter fan and I hope to be an author someday. Also, if you want to know what is going on in this chapter, then  
YOU MUST READ CHAPTER 1!!!!!!! So, enjoy the story and please don't sue  
me!)  
  
Harry- *whispered* Don't look now Ron, but I think I know who Ginny had to go meet.  
  
Ron- *Immediately looked down the cobblestone path behind Hermione and saw who Ginny was talking to* Hermione!  
  
Hermione-*annoyed* What now Ron?  
  
Ron- I - uh - uh - oh look, there's Ginny!  
  
Hermione- *turned around so quickly, she almost bumped into Ginny*  
  
Ginny- *cheerfully* Hello Hermione!  
  
Hermione- *suspiciously* Hello..  
  
Ginny- I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. *she turned around to the person behind her.*  
  
Hermione- *screamed with joy*  
  
Viktor Krum- Hello, Herm-own-ninny! What is zee matter?  
  
Hermione- *barely able to speak on account she was so happy* I'm - I'm - just SO HAPPY!! *she almost sobbed*  
  
Viktor Krum- Her-my-owe-knee, don't cry!  
  
Hermione- You - you - you said my name right!  
  
Ginny- *proudly* He's been practicing!  
  
Viktor Krum- Now, Her-my-owe-knee, I didn't come here to see you cry; shall we walk and talk?  
  
Hermione- Yes we shall.  
  
Ginny- Go on and catch up on everything you couldn't put in letters!  
  
*Hermione and Krum said good-bye and walked down the path*  
  
Ron- *furiously* THAT was who you had to MEET!?!?!?!?  
  
Ginny- Will you look at that!! I just have to go meet Looney - I mean Luna Lovegood! And look - there she is! *Ginny pointed at the ice cream shop window where Luna was standing - waving to Ginny* *Ginny left the table and went into the ice cream shop*  
  
Ron- *still furiously* I can't believe this. I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry- Why? You do know they've been in touch and they haven't seen each other in awhile -  
  
Ron- Are you saying that you agree with what Ginny's doing!?!?!??!?!?!!?!?!?!?!  
  
Harry- N-what?  
  
Ron- Never mind...I need more ice cream. *he got up and went into the ice cream shop.*  
  
*Luna & Ginny came out (of the ice cream shop) as soon as Ron went in*  
  
Luna- Hello there Harry!  
  
Ginny- yes, Hello!  
  
Harry- Hello.. Ginny you do know that Ron is ticked off on account you got Krum here - right?  
  
*Luna & Ginny started giggling hysterically*  
  
Luna- I knew it! I knew it!  
  
Harry- *confused* Knew what?  
  
Ginny- Haven't you figured it out yet Harry?  
  
Harry- *STILL confused* Figured out what?  
  
Luna- Come on! Don't tell me you don't know!  
  
Ginny- He probably doesn't get it - he's a GUY!!!  
  
Luna- I know!  
  
*They both went back into a fit of giggles*  
  
Harry- *TOTALLY CLUELESS* Can someone PLEASE tell me what is going ON!?!?!?!  
  
*The girls started laughing even more and finally-*  
  
Luna- Harry, are you oblivious? Are you blind? Are you deaf?  
  
Harry- *STILL CLUELESS* No. What does that have to do with anything though?  
  
Ginny- When you figure it out Harry, we might tell you.  
  
Luna- Harry, is Ron USUALLY mad when you, Hermione, and him are all together?  
  
Harry- No.  
  
Ginny- When does he usually get mad?  
  
Harry- Whenever Hermione starts talking about Krum. But what has this got to do-?  
  
Luna- Krum. He is the answer to this WHOLE fiasco!  
  
Harry- How?  
  
Ginny- Just think if Krum were you and you were him. He's famous and is dating one of your best friends.  
  
Luna- Wouldn't you be just a little bit mad?  
  
Harry- No...not really.  
  
Ginny- Well, how abou-  
  
Luna- Just forget it Ginny! He won't get it until he figures it out.  
  
Ginny- Fine! Bye Harry!  
  
Harry-..bye..  
  
*As Ginny & Luna were leaving, Harry heard Luna say, ".from now on. We should call it 'Ron vs. Krum'! That away Hermione and Harry will both get it!"*  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3: On the Way to Hogwarts!!! 


End file.
